Steel Bars
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What do you do, when you don't remember your own past, but then later discover that you had done something that was only found in nightmares?
1. The Nightmare

Steel Bars

Chapter One-The Nightmare

_...There were flashed of light that surrounded her, illuminating the room where she was standing. She couldn't see the girls' face, however she knew it was a female as the dark hair was wavy and a voice that was clearly feminine._

_"You will all die! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will see to it that I am rewarded!" a cold, crisp voice rang out. The voice was familiar yet it wasn't._

_"No please!" a woman's voice rang out filled with pure panic and fear. "Don't do this!"_

_The girl, whom had her back to everything, didn't seem to hear the woman's plea. The girl raised her wand and aimed it at woman. She heard the words hissed…_

_"Avada Kedavra!" another jet of light rang out, briefly illuminating the room again. She could hear the unmistakable 'thud' of a body hitting the floor. She could hear the girl laughing, a cruel, cold laugh that seemed to have no conscience at all…_

Her eyes snapped open in the darkness. Beads of sweat rolled over her face. Her eyes stared into a darkness that was warm. It took her a minute before she realized she was lying in her bed in Gryffindor tower, in the girls' dorm, with the coverings pulled around the bed.

She slowly sat up and quickly drew back the coverings, swinging her legs around to the edge and letting her bare feet touch the cold floor. She sat, and her chocolate brown hair hung over her left shoulder as she wiped her forehead with her hand.

It was the same dream she's been having lately for the past few months. Still the same dream, with no clues as to who the girl was, or the people she'd apparently killed.

17 year old Danni Miller slowly laid back down before drifting off to sleep again.

In the morning, she quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. She strode into the Hall, and walked toward the Gryffindor table. Her best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were already there, laughing over something. As Danni approached, it was Remus to sense something wrong right away.

As she sat down next to him and began helping herself to some food, Remus leaned close.

"Dan, you had another dream again last night didn't you?" he asked quietly, his green eyes locked on her. His wheat colored brown hair seemed almost to hit the shade of gold from the rays of sunlight pouring in from the windows of the Great Hall.

Danni sighed and picked up her fork.

"Yes and its driving me crazy," she said irritably. "There are no new clues to help me decipher anything. It's like a movie playing over and over but there's no beginning or end."

Remus watched her while she ate and turned to Sirius, who was sitting across from them and began talking about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin.

He'd always loved Danni as a sister, but now lately watching her and watching her talk to Sirius, he began getting these strange thoughts in his head and his stomach felt as though he'd missed a few steps.

_What's happening to me? Why am I suddenly feeling like this?_ he wondered to himself as some of the rays of sunshine fell across her face, reflecting her hazel grey eyes making them almost seem like amber. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders in gentle waves. It was darker toward the roots and then got into a lighter shade, almost tan color. She had the creamiest complexion and a gentle, kind face. Remus never really realized just how pretty she was. He had seemed to zone out, and was ripped from his thoughts by James waving a hand energetically in front of his face.

"Moony, are you alright mate? You look like you've just seen Severus naked," James said studying his best friend closely.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah I'm fine," Remus said clearing his throat and went back to his breakfast. James watched him skeptically, but said nothing more.

After that, they headed to class. The first class of the day was Potions. James and Sirius totally detested that class and would make rude noises and do everything in their power to disrupt the class.

Danni took a seat toward the front and immediately, her hand flew to her silver locket that hung around her neck. It was a heart shape locket. Inside, were the initials E.R.M. She had no idea who that was. Her parents didn't know either as they weren't around. Danni had no memory of her childhood, up until the time she came to Hogwarts. From the age of 11 back, she had no idea what happened…no memory of her parents, nothing. Right now, she was an orphan who was living with her grandmother. She had no recollection of anything. Of course, the Marauder's knew about her being an orphan and kind of 'adopted' her. During her first year here, she was terrified and had went to buy some sweets off the trolley on the Hogwarts' Express when two large Slytherin boys had come and tried to harass her. Remus had been the one to come to her rescue first. He'd brought her to Sirius, James and Peter and soon, the five of them had become best friends. Eventually, Danni had told them all about her past, or lack there of. They all seemed to believe her and it never bothered them enough to stop wanting to be her friend.

Oddly, she even got a long with Severus Snape, whom the Marauder's deeply hated and James and Sirius pranked Severus often, sometimes, in Danni's opinion, cruel ways.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Professor Slughorn, who taught Potions class. Sitting beside her, was Remus. Behind them, James and Sirius, and behind them, Peter and Lily Evans, who was an also best friend to Danni. She despised James, and thought he was nothing more than an arrogant, pompous jerk. She talked with Remus though; the only one she thought was sane enough.

This year, Remus was the Gryffindor Prefect, along with Lily Evans. His Prefects bade was pinned on his black robe, just above the embroided emblem of Gryffindors crest. Underneath the robes, they all donned the uniform. For girls, they wore grey pleated skirts, and for boys, grey slacks. The uniform also consisted of a grey V-necked sweater with the maroon/gold stitching along the neckline, a white dress shirt under that, and the matching maroon/gold striped tie fastened at their necks.

Remus had his robe open, exposing the front of the sweater vest and the waistband of his slacks. His prefects badge glinted briefly in the torch lit dungeons, which omitted an orange glow over everyone.

Danni sighed and took out her supplies, setting them on the table in front of her. She and Remus would be sharing a cauldron. They would be learning about the Gravel Potion, a very complex and tricky potion. Once Professor Slughorn had given the instructions, it was up to them to complete it.

Danni carefully cut a caterpillar into halves and leaned close to Remus.

"You know, one of these days I'd love to shove this caterpillar up his nose," she whispered to Remus.

Remus grinned and added some Morso wings to the bubbling cauldron. Remus' eyes landed on Danni's locket.

"Still have no clue about either that huh?" he asked gently reaching forward and slipping his index finger under it. The rest of his hand was slightly pressing against Danni's chest. Remus realized his cheeks were burning and quickly lowered his hand.

"No," Danni said dropping the caterpillar halves into the cauldron. "I feel so pathetic not knowing my past or even remembering it."

He could see her eyes were glistening with tears and her eyes were locked on the cauldron as she didn't want to look at him or meet his eyes.

"I feel like I don't even belong here," she said turning her face away slightly. "I'm an outsider."

"No," Remus said softly as he shakily reached out and placed a hand on Danni's arm, gently squeezing it. "You're not an outsider. If anyone should feel like an outsider it's me."

He hadn't told her yet that he was a werewolf. In all six years, he had not had the courage to tell her. Basically, Sirius told her and Lily, that once a month Remus has to go home to attend to his mother, who is ill. It was the lamest excuse ever, but thankfully, Danni never pursued the subject. He was terrified she'd abandon him and hate him, either that or fear him, which is the worst thing he could ever imagine.

He found himself wanting to tell her the entire thing, but not in class. He'd finally found the courage and hoped that she would at least understand why he never told her earlier.

"Listen, I have to tell you something really important. Please meet me on the grounds under the oak tree where we all sit okay? After class," Remus said as he slowly let go of her hand and watched her.

Danni nodded and they turned their attention back to the lesson.

After class, Remus told James and Sirius what he wanted to do. Danni had oddly slipped off with Severus and they were walking down the corridor and onto the grounds together while the Marauders' followed.

"Are you sure mate?" Sirius asked, watching him carefully. "You do know there's a chance she'll bolt. Bolt like a filly."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sirius, please stop referring to her as a 'filly'. She's a person, not a horse," he said coolly and then sighed, his tone softening. "Besides, I have to. She trusted us enough to tell us about her and by right I need to do the same."

"What does she see in Snivellus?" Sirius said grimacing. "My god it's like walking with dung."

"Well, right now I see dung in front of me," a cold voice said as they turned around and Lily Evans was walking toward them.

James' face glowed when he saw her approach.

"Hi Evans," he crooned. "Care to go with me to the Christmas Dance?"

Lily turned her startling emerald green eyes onto James.

"I would rather go with a goblin," she said coldly.

Remus sighed and slipped away from them, leaving them in an argument. He approached Danni and Severus. Danni beamed at Severus as he handed her a book. Severus' oily, shoulder length black hair was hanging around his shoulders and his dark onyx eyes held something that made Remus shudder and sick to his stomach as he looked at Danni.

_Apparently, Snivellus…I mean Severus fancies her!_ he thought.

As he drew closer, Severus saw him and then quickly left Danni. But he had an indifferent expression on his face. Danni was slipping the book into her bag as Remus finally reached her.

"Hey," Danni said beaming up at Remus as she closed the flap to her bag. "What did you need to tell me?"

Remus wanted to ask about Severus, but then shook his head.

"Come on, come with me and take a walk. There's too much noise around here, 'specially with the rare fight going on," he said jerking his thumb toward James, Sirius, Peter and Lily, still completely absorbed into their argument, and unaware that Remus had slipped away.

Danni chuckled and they walked. Remus led her near a spot that was close to Hagrid's hut, but yet far enough away from the bickering.

Remus was tall, around 6'1, and towered over Danni. She stood in front of him and looked up into his face. She could see he was extremely nervous and a bit pale.

"Remus? What's wrong?" she asked seriously. "What do you have to tell me?"

She was studying him so intently, he felt as though she was looking right through him.

Remus nervously wrung his hands.

"Well," he began nervously. "Remember how I have to go home each month?"

She nodded.

"Yes your Mum," she said still studying him.

"Well, that's not entirely true," he said now getting more nervous and dug the toe of his black shoe into the dirt. "I don't go home. I'm really here at Hogwarts."

"What are you trying to say?" Danni prodded, getting a bit worried and nervous as to what he was really getting at.

"I'm a werewolf," he blurted out before he could rephrase it or beat around it.

Danni stood with an expression on her face as though someone had punched her. All the color drained from her face and her lower lip trembled.

"W-werewolf?" she stammered out.

Remus nodded.

As it sunk in, Danni's expression turned from shock, to fear…the one thing he feared the most.

"I didn't have the courage to tell you," Remus said honestly, rambling on. "I was afraid that you'd hate me."

There was a long silence between them until Remus took a tentative step toward her, with his hands raised, preparing to place them on Danni's shoulders, but Danni took a step back and pushed his arms away.

"Get away from me," she said, wide-eyed staring at him as though he was going to eat her right then and there.

"Danni…" Remus pleaded attempting to put his hands on her shoulders again, but Danni pushed him away. From the force, Remus fell backward onto his rear end. Danni kept shaking her head while she was looking at him, and tore back to the castle.

Remus quickly got to his feet and tore after her.

She broke through James, Sirius, Peter and Lily's arguing, causing Sirius to bawl over. Danni reached the castle and vanished inside. Remus reached James, Sirius and Peter. James lashed out and grabbed Remus' arm.

"I take it she didn't take it well," James said deadpan.

"Take what well? What did you do to her?" Lily asked suspiciously and accusingly, turning to Remus.

Remus angrily rounded on Lily.

"Why don't you mind your own business for once?" but as soon as the words left his mouth, Remus felt totally guilty for snapping at her like that. He didn't mean it, but right now, he was really angry with himself.

Lily's green eyes turned a shade of cold that would've caused ice to form.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you, Remus, of all people, turn into one of _them_," she said frostily gesturing to Sirius and James before turning and heading into the castle, no doubt to see what happened to Danni.

Remus angrily kicked a local stone and clenched his fists, turning to Sirius, James and Peter.

"You were right, Sirius, she bolted," he said angrily and frustrated.

Sirius looked at him curiously and a bit alarmed. He'd never seen Remus this worked up, but naturally it was over something that he couldn't blame him for.

"It's natural, mate," Sirius said in a shaky tone, but then it stabilized. "You told her something that was the deepest, darkest secret. And especially with what she's heard about werewolves in the magical community. Unfortunately, those accusations don't do werewolves any justice."

Remus knew he was right of course anyone would've reacted that way. It was a total shock and blow to her, to find something out about someone that she was so close to, well anyone would've reacted like that.

Still, Remus felt as though he'd torn off her right arm.

"She hates me and fears me now," Remus groaned as he unclenched his fists.

James, who'd been watching silently, suddenly realized why his best friend had been acting oddly lately, but he didn't say anything.

"Come on," James said softly putting his arm around Remus' shoulder. "Let's go back inside okay? We've got Care of Magical Creatures next."

To Remus, class was the farthest thing on his mind. Right now, all he cared about was the fact that Danni was missing from his life, probably forever, and that he'd lost one of his best friends whom he loved.

They entered the castle and headed to the Care of Magical creatures classroom. Danni was sitting with Lily, and they were whispering close together animatedly about something. Remus felt his heart sink. Lily probably thought he'd try to force himself on her or something along those lines. Girls were always thinking like that, but Remus would NEVER be something like that. He respected girls and though they should be treated with respect. Of course, Sirius and James respected girls, but they might tease and show off, but deep down, they would never, ever hurt them or disrespect them. It was something that only the closest to the Marauder's really knew.

Remus sat slumped in his chair, toying with his quill in his hand, twirling it around, not really paying much attention to Professor Kelp as she droned on about Garbers. Severus, who was sitting across in the Slytherin half of the classroom, was also watching Danni and Lily.

"Eww," Remus heard Sirius whisper beside him. "Snivellus fancies Danni…and oh my god…I think Lily too!"

Remus didn't really pay much attention to Sirius' and James frantic whispering and snickering. He stole a glance at Danni. Her eyes were filled with tears and they were streaming down her cheeks leaving damp trails.

Remus gut wrenched even more and he knew there was no way he could feel any worse than he did already.

He felt a hand on his arm and jumped a mile from being startled, only to find it was only Sirius.

"Sorry mate," he apologized as Professor Kelp left the room for a moment. "I just wanted to tell you that things will be okay…you'll see."

Remus just grumbled something incoherent and then crossed his arms on top of the desk and rested his chin on top of them.


	2. YoUnG aNd PrOuD

Steel Bars

Chapter Two- YoUnG aNd PrOuD

When the bell rang, Remus hadn't even heard it until Sirius jabbed him in the ribs. Remus jumped from being startled and quickly gathered his belongings up, still casting glanced toward Danni.

Danni had already gathered her things up and left without a backward glace toward the Marauders. Lily followed suit, giving Remus a cold stare before hurrying after Danni.

Remus sighed and stood up, and followed the others out.

For the entire week, Danni had completely avoided Remus. Remus had decided to corner Lily and try and explain his behavior. He finally managed to nab her as she was walking down the corridor, a book opened and she was completely engulfed in it. Remus stepped up and gently took her arm.

"Lily?" he asked in a tentative tone. "Can I please talk to you?"

Lily yanked her arm out of his grasp and closed the book, slipping it back into her bag. She regarded him and crossed her arms over her chest. She was angry at the fact that he'd snapped at her and whatever he'd done to Danni, Danni was completely terrified of him and avoided him like a plague.

"What is it Remus?" she asked icily.

He sighed. How was he going to explain this to Lily without actually telling her what he'd told Danni?

He'd been so anxious to talk to Lily, to someone other than the Marauders', that he'd completely forgotten a plan of action.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I didn't do anything to Danni…physically," he said quickly. "I-I had told her something that was one of my secrets and she…well, you know."

Lily continued to study him closely.

"Well then what did you tell her?" she prodded.

_Crap. What was he going to tell her?_ he thought to himself and frantically began thinking of something to say as she was watching him like a hawk to dinner.

The only thing he could come up with, was utterly embarrassing and completely far from the truth.

"Well…I-I like to wear girls' underwear," he finished lamely and blinked, daring to breath while she watched him.

Lily regarded him for a moment, with one eyebrow raised then she burst out laughing.

"Oh my God," she said laughing heartily as she placed one hand over her heart. "Remus that is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

Remus was watching her clearly bemused and confounded as to why she was acting like that.

She stopped laughing and managed to gain control again.

The laughter had left her face and the anger returned.

"Listen," she said angrily. "I don't care what you told her. It's none of my business and whatever it was it's between you two…but snapping at me like that was uncalled for! Why did you do it?"

Remus hung his head.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized quietly feeling worse and worse as each word left his mouth. "I was angry with myself. It had nothing to do with you. I really didn't mean it."

He raised his eyes to hers and looked into them imploringly. Lily sighed.

"I know," she said softly and quietly. "Remus you are nothing like James and Sirius. Hearing that tone of voice come from you was really foreign and strange. I hope I never hear it again."

Remus nodded feverishly.

Lily linked her arm with his as they continued down the corridor.

"Besides," she said softly dropping her voice to almost a whisper. "I think someone likes Danni."

At that Remus' ears pricked up at that.

"Oh really?" he asked forcing his tone to remain light and curious but he couldn't seem to suppress the little pangs of jealousy that was rising in him. "Who?"

Lily smirked and playfully poked him in the ribs, causing him to flinch involuntarily.

"You, silly," she said teasingly. "I see the way you look at her. I'm not dumb."

Remus chuckled.

"Alas, you my dear Lily are the smartest witch I'd ever known," he said contemptuously. "But you are wrong on this one."

_Damn. Why'd I have to be so predictable? Oh and not to mention obvious?_ he wondered to himself with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh am I?" Lily asked in an annoyed yet airy tone as though someone told her that she gave the wrong information. "Come on Remus. I've known you for six years now. I know you love her like a sister, but lately I've noticed a change in you. You've become nervous around her…someone who you've also known for six years. So why the sudden shift in behavior around her if you aren't in love with her as more than a best friend?"

Lily was right naturally. They rounded a corner and found Danni sitting on one of the stone benches in the courtyard. There were opened archways that lined the outer corridor and fresh air filtered through and the afternoon sunlight poured in creating long triangles across the floor. Lily pulled Remus to a stop and they stood watching her. A gentle breeze fluttered several tendrils of her hair, exposing small diamond earrings in her ears. Remus felt that ache return in his chest at the thought that she hated him now. Lily looked from Remus' expression, to Danni, who'd been completely oblivious to the fact that they were watching her.

"Whatever you told her," Lily said quietly. "I think she needs to understand _why _you told her. Go on."

Lily put a hand on Remus' back on his shoulder blade and pushed him forward, urgently, but gently. Remus staggered forward as he walked slowly toward her, his throat suddenly going dry. Lily stood, watching him. She leaned her shoulder against one of the opened archways that was like a doorway and crossed her arms across her chest.

Remus finally approached Danni and he saw his shadow fall across the pages of a book she was reading. Danni looked up at him. He saw coldness and fear on her expression. She made like she was going to grab her stuff and leave, but Remus gently but firmly grabbed her arm.

"Please," he croaked out. "I need to talk to you."

"Y-you're a werewolf!" Danni hissed at him with her eyes wide.

"I know," he said fighting down tears. "But please listen to me! I had to tell you the truth about me! It didn't feel right keeping this a secret from you after all these years. I never had the courage to tell you before! James, Sirius and Peter know about me and they help me through the transformations. No one has ever been hurt."

"Yet," Danni added coldly raising an eyebrow.

Okay, she had a point there. Remus shook his head.

"That's the point," he said. "James, Sirius and Peter are there to ensure that nothing _does_ happen. We take extra precautions, putting Protective charms around and anything else. I also take the Wolfsbane potion so the transformations are easier and easy to control me. Please, I miss talking to you."

His voice was at breaking point as he still had his hand clamped on Danni's arm, just below the elbow. He felt his hand shaking slightly as it held her arm. Danni was studying him, as if not sure how to take this.

"Sit," Danni sighed and Remus slowly sat but kept his hand on her arm. He sat and faced her, his green eyes filled with complete remorse and guilt.

"I wish I'd never been bitten," Remus continued keeping his eyes on hers. His voice was now thick with emotion. "It's nothing more than a curse that I will never be able to shake. There's no cure for it, but there are 'treatments' per say. I was only 9 years old when it happened. Both my parents and I had been out to dinner and we passed this local park. There had been stories about a wild dog lose but we had completely passed it off as someplace north. This huge dog jumped out of the park from behind some bushes and bit my arm. My Mum had been killed and it's only me and me Dad now. I would give anything to go back and stop that, but it's impossible. When I came here I became friends with James, Sirius and Peter who accepted me for who I was. I mean I know not everyone will be okay with the news right off the bat, I expected you to be upset…it was only natural. But I'm begging you, please…don't hate me. That's the last thing I could ever imagine being as bad as the curse, if not worse."

Danni looked at him and saw the pure emotion in his expression and heard it in his voice. She sighed again and lowered her eyes to her arm where his hand was resting. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it over his. Remus looked down too and then raised his eyes back to hers.

"Remus," she said quietly. "I don't hate you. It was a major blow hearing that. It's just that my grandmother had known someone who was killed by a werewolf. I guess I just expected the same thing from you."

Remus looked at her.

"Did you really think I'd kill the people I care about?" he asked in a hurt tone studying her face.

"No," Danni said. "Well…the stories…ugh."

She'd raised a hand to her face and buried it into her left palm.

Remus just studied her, waiting for her to continue.

Finally, Danni lowered her hand and looked at him. She felt bad now about acting like that, but it was just a defensive mode.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized looking guilty. "I guess I was just listening to the stereotype stories of werewolves and immediately, my mind shifted to my grandmothers' friend. I hope you can forgive me. I guess it was just a defense mechanism."

Remus nodded and slowly broke into a smile.

"Of course!" he said brightly.

Danni looked relieved.

"I feel bad that all this week we could've been talking and hanging out,"

She looked upset. Remus just waved his hand dismissively.

"The important thing is now we can hang out and talk all we want," he said. "We have the rest of the year!"

Danni chuckled slightly. She felt warmth across her face and realized the sun had peered around the castle turret that was Astronomy tower. She tilted her face into the warm rays and then turned to Remus. He'd turned away from her as he was reaching into his bag for something. Danni studied him closely. She'd loved him all along like a brother, all these years. But now, watching him she noticed just how handsome he was. Sirius always joked that Remus would end up with all the girls leaving James and him with all the ugly girls. Come to think of it, Danni had never seen Remus with a girl before. In all the years, he'd never had a girlfriend. Remus turned around now and placed a book on his lap and opened it. He looked up and caught her watching him.

"What is it?" he asked worried at the serious expression on her face.

"Huh? Oh nothing sorry," she said quickly shaking the thoughts from her head. "Whatcha got there?"

She leaned closer so she could read the book's first page.

"_Magical Mishaps of Modern Magical Medical Attempts,_" Danni read a loud. "Are you laughing at those poor Muggles?"

As Danni had leaned close, Remus could smell the shampoo she'd used…it smelled like lilac and raspberry. He mentally shook himself and snapped back to reality.

"Oh no," he said shaking his head. "I'm just reading this for knowledge. It's for class."

"Ah," Danni said in realization.

Remus felt so happy. He was finally talking to his best friend. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. It was a perfect day…that is until he caught site of Lucius Malfoy, his girlfriend Narcissa and several other Slytherins approaching.

"Aw man," Danni moaned under her breath. "It's the stick-up-ass patrol."

Remus smothered a laugh and closed his book. Remus felt his body tensing, preparing for a confrontation. This group loved to torment and pick on others, especially first years. Remus thought they'd be mental to torment people in the same year as they were, but then again, they weren't exactly 'all there' in his opinion anyway.

"Well, look what we have here," Lucius drawled. "It's the Freak and the half breed."

Remus narrowed his eyes as they stood directly in front of them. Narcissa laughed a cold, cruel laugh and the others followed suit. Danni stood up and got right into Lucius' face. Remus stood up behind her, incase they were going to fight.

"I don't know what your problem is, _Loofy_," she said coldly. "Whether that stick up your ass went further, I don't really know. But all I do know is that you have an attitude that needs adjusting."

Lucius' eyes glinted maliciously and he took a step toward Danni, their faces inches apart. Remus slipped his hand into his robe and slowly pulled out his wand. He lowered his hand to his side, letting his wand rest against his thigh. He watched warily incase Lucius tried anything.

"I would watch it, _Freak_," Lucius said coldly, his expression was mixed with anger, disgust and hatred. "You never know what 'accidents' could happen."

At that, Remus stretched his arm around Danni, his wand pressing against Lucius' neck.

"Don't threaten her," Remus snarled. "Or else you might find yourself in an 'accident'."

Lucius grinned and moved his eyes onto Remus, slowly because of the tip of Remus' wand pressed against his throat.

"Ah," he said softly and dangerously. "The half breed speaks. I was only giving her a warning, it wasn't a threat."

"Yeah," Remus said coldly. "We all know it was a threat, don't we, Lucius? You lot never warn, you threaten. That's your M.O. Threaten those that you feel are insignificant against what you deem 'pure' bloods. One of these days you're going to be finding yourselves on the same side as all of us 'freaks'."

Remus' green eyes were flashing with anger. He had enough of them tormenting others that weren't what they considered 'worthy' because of someone else's blood type. It's been going on for years of course but now, with them threaten Danni, he'd had enough.

Lucius' grin faltered slightly.

"I would never join you lot of freaks," he said frostily and venomously and turned his attention back to Danni. "Remember choose your words carefully next time."

He went to put a hand on Danni, but Remus increased the pressure of his wand against his throat and Lucius left, taunts and jeers were called over their shoulders at them. It was a while before Remus lowered his wand until Danni gently put a hand on his raised arm. He looked at her and then slowly lowered it, slipping his wand back into his robe.

"God they make me so angry," Remus growled as he took a seat again on the stone bench and glared in the direction that they'd gone. Danni sat next to him and crossed her legs.

"I know," she said quietly. "But Lucius' family is very influential."

"Doesn't matter," Remus spat. "He had no right to threaten you or even go to put a hand on you."

Danni smiled affectionately at him and scooted closer to him. That's what she loved about him so much. He was always protecting her even when she could've handled Lucius herself. Sure, some girls would've found that insulting, but not her. He was just that type, to protect the ones he cared about. She slipped her arm around his and snuggled up against it. Her head rested against his upper arm and a bit of her hair brushed against his cheek.

"You are something else," she said affectionately as she just stayed there, gazing out at the grounds.

At Danni's touch, Remus felt his anger begin to slowly melt away. He glanced down at her as she snuggled against his right arm. Remus' pulse quickened as he realized that since his arm was around hers against her body his hand was now resting on her thigh. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks automatically.

He cleared his throat as he looked down at the top of her head.

"Do you reckon we should head back inside now? The others' are probably wondering where we are,"

"Yeah," Danni said grudgingly. "Come on."

She pulled her arm from around his and bent down to gather up her bag. Remus did the same and with relief, felt his cheeks. They were cool again. They went to turn around to walk back into the outer corridor, when they spied Lily still standing there.

"You were standing there the entire time?" Danni asked incredulously and with amazement. "Aren't your legs stiff?"

Lily was grinning from ear to ear as she looked from Danni to Remus, but then turned her eyes back onto Danni.

"Actually, yeah," she said. "I think I need help walking."

The three of them laughed and Danni helped Lily. Sure enough, Lily's leg muscles were stiff and she hobbled down the corridor like a drunk. Remus chuckled too as he watched curious as to why Lily had stayed there the entire time. Shrugging it off, they headed back to class.


	3. I'M nOt JeAlOuS!

Steel Bars

Chapter Three-"I'M nOt JeAlOuS!"

Another week went by. The weather had changed drastically and it was now nearing October. Halloween was nearing as well. The castle was decorated in live bats, and the familiar black and orange colors. A large pumpkin sat in the Great Hall.

The air had also taken on a sharp chill and everyone was walking around with their hooded cloaks on when they entered the opened corridor that was on the side of the castle connecting one part to the next.

Danni was walking down the opened corridor. She had her hood pulled up over her head, shielding her eyes. The only thing that was visible was her hair over each shoulder. She was hugging a textbook against her chest as she felt shivers running down her spine from the cold. Each time she exhaled her breath came out in puffs of steam and rose to the sky evaporating instantly.

It was cold so she wanted to get to the library as quickly as possible and she really wasn't watching where she was going. She rounded a corner and soon felt her body slam into a solid object. From the force, she was knocked backward onto her rump causing her hood to fall off. She looked up and felt her blood nearly freeze. It was Lucius Malfoy.

He sneered down at her.

"Well in quite a hurry aren't we?" he crooned. "Are we hurrying to meet up with our freaky friends and that half breed?"

Immediately, Danni felt her hands clenched into fists.

"Why don't you go screw yourself, Lucius," she snarled to him.

With a split second, Lucius grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. He pulled her against him and she was looking into his face with a look of pure disgust and anger. Her hair had fallen around her face in wild tangles from the force that he'd pulled her. His fingers were digging into her arm, which was exposed as the sleeve slid back

"You really need to watch that mouth of yours," he snarled angrily, as his face contorted into a rage and sneer. "It might get you into a lot of trouble."

"I'm scared," Danni said mockingly.

Lucius' fingers dug deeper into Danni's arm and she let out a cry. Lucius released her arm and continued down the hall. Danni glanced down at her arm. There were bruise marks in the shape of finger prints. She gathered up her things and headed to the library.

When she entered the library, she met Sirius there sitting at the table reading. Forcing a smile on her face, she approached him.

Now that was a shock seeing him there. Usually the library is one room the Marauders, with the exception of Remus, never entered.

"What are you doing here, Sirius? I thought I was meeting Remus?" she said keeping her tone light but deep down that confrontation with Lucius left her rather shaken.

Sirius raised his dark eyes to meet hers. His dark hair, wavy and thick nearly reached his shoulders. He had the strangest expression on his face. Alarmed, Danni took a seat across from him and crossed her legs under the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Sirius sighed.

"Remus was late tutoring Chris Tanner he said he'll be right here," Sirius said, but she knew something was bothering him more.

"What's wrong? I mean really wrong?" Danni repeated again worriedly looking at him.

"I heard Lucius passing by," he said. "He was laughing about you and calling you names…some of which I do not want to repeat."

Danni sighed too.

She reached across the table and took the book, causing her sleeve to pull back, revealing the bruises. Immediately, a shadow fell across his face and he quickly grabbed her wrist. His grip was gentle but firm. Danni never realized just how soft his touch was. She'd always expected him to be gruff and rough, but no…his touch was gentle. He pulled her arm closer to him and gently stroked his thumb over the bruise.

"Where did this come from?" he asked in an alarmed tone.

He was studying her with such an intensity Danni actually felt herself shrink under his glare.

"In the hallway, Lucius grabbed my wrist…" Danni's voice trailed off as Sirius quickly released her and without a word, leapt from his seat and stormed out of the library.

"Sirius! No!" Danni cried as she quickly grabbed her things and followed him.

En route to hunting down Lucius, Sirius bumped into James, Remus and Peter coming around the corridor corner. Seeing the look on Sirius' face, James immediately looked from him to Danni, who'd finally caught up with Sirius and grabbed his arm, pleading with him not to hit Lucius.

"Look at her arm," Sirius growled. "That was done by Lucius."

Remus came over and gently pulled back the sleeve, exposing the bruises.

"Shit," James swore as anger crept into his voice and across his face. Remus was just as angry.

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of him," Sirius spat angrily as he clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm going to follow you," James snarled.

"D-don't!" Danni pleaded. "It will only make things worse!"

She was scared of retaliation by the Slytherins. They could be downright nasty when they wanted and it would only give Lucius and his friends' ammunition to make life a living hell. Sirius turned around and put his face close to hers.

"Danni, he hurt you," he said firmly. "He has to pay for doing that."

He was staring at Danni so intently, that briefly she felt her pulse quicken. He was extremely handsome and naturally all the girls swooned over him, fawning and literally almost throwing themselves at his feet. She didn't know why all of a sudden, her pulse had quickened around him.

"It doesn't matter," she said in a shaky voice, shrinking slightly under the intense stare he was giving her. "If you hit him, it would only cause him more ammunition to start to retaliate. It could no doubt snow ball."

Remus bristled slightly and he cleared his throat. He'd seen how intently Sirius was staring at Danni. He'd completely forgotten that Danni was a beautiful girl, that guys would certainly find her attractive. He'd only seen her for the past few years as a sister and a best friend. But now looking at her, and with the new feelings rising in him, he felt a jolt of sadness. Danni was beautiful. She'd want to go with someone who was handsome and popular. Hell, any girl would. Who in their right mind would want to go with him? Plain ordinary Remus? As he was the bookworm and the 'goody two shoe' of the bunch?

He felt his hands clenching into fists and he fought down angry tears. He didn't recall Sirius ever telling him that he liked Danni. Perhaps he was being jealous and looking for signs.

Danni's hazel eyes had tears misting in them already. He felt a stab of warmth in his heart. She was worried about Lucius retaliating on them.

Sirius sighed and put a hand on Danni's arm. He turned to Remus, James and Peter.

"Alright guys," he said in a defeated tone. "We'll let Lucius slide for now."

Well that created an uproar and outburst of emotion.

"What!?"

"Are you mental?"

"He needs a stick up his ass…"

"He needs more than a stick up his ass, Remus…"

"Enough guys," Sirius said now in a firmer tone than he'd used before that signaled it was the end of the discussion. "We will not retaliate. It could very well be what Lucius is expecting. For us to come charging to Danni's rescue and start trouble. We ourselves could get into lots of trouble and possibly expelled. As much as I want to beat the shit out of Lucius, I think we'll bide our time and wait and not act."

James swore again and muttered something unintelligible. Remus caught Danni's eyes and she gave him a watery smile. He didn't smile back but turned and headed off down the corridor. James followed, and then Peter. Sirius hung back and walked with Danni.

"Dan," he began "I know you're only looking out for us, but we can handle ourselves."

Danni absentmindedly rubbed her wrist where the bruises were. She sighed.

"I know," she said quietly. "But if you guys got expelled, I'd have no friends."

She gave Sirius a watery smile now and he couldn't help but smile back. He lifted his arm up and draped it around her shoulders, pulling her against him. They were heading to Charms class now. Remus and the others were already sitting in their seats. Sirius and Danni paused at the entrance way and when Remus looked up, he caught a glimpse of Sirius giving Danni a kiss on the cheek. Danni stood flustered for a moment before Sirius stepped around her and headed into the classroom. Well if that wasn't evidence enough, Remus didn't know what to think.

Sirius took his seat beside Remus. Behind them were James and Peter; then Danni and Lily. Sirius scooted his chair closer to the table and gave Remus a grin.

"Hey mate," he said brightly. "You can help me during class. You know my wand likes to turn on me."

His tone was light and joking but Remus completely ignored him and reached down to take out his supplies, placing them on the table in front of him.

"Remy?" Sirius asked as his grin didn't fade.

He playfully poked Remus in the ribs. Again, Remus ignored him.

"HEY REMY!" Sirius said loudly right in Remus' ear, causing Remus to jump from being startled. Remus quickly clamped a hand over his left ear and turned, scowling at Sirius.

"Thank you I am now officially deaf in that ear," Remus said coldly and irritably finally lowering his hand.

"Sorry I was trying to get you to talk to me," Sirius said as his grin faltered slightly. "What's wrong mate? Got an Aurack down your pants?"

Remus snorted.

"Well we all know what you want down yours," Remus said frostily.

Sirius looked at Remus, completely stunned and confused. He'd never heard Remus talk like this and it was rather alarming and on one hand, rather strange.

"What are you getting at?" Sirius demanded raising an eyebrow at Remus.

Remus just shook his head, not wanting to start a fight here in class.

From behind Peter and James, she could hear the frost on Remus' tone. Danni wasn't sure what was going on but whatever it was, Remus was pretty upset.

Class began and Professor Flitwick began teaching the Banishing Charm, which was a bit tricky. Danni kept her eyes on both Sirius and Remus, who seemed to be ignoring each other.

When class was over, Sirius and Remus flew out before anyone else. Danni was talking to Peter. James was on Danni's left, while Peter on her right while she was leaving the classroom. As they stepped into the hallway, James lightly but firmly grabbed Danni's arm to hold her from taking another step. Sirius and Remus were arguing.

"_Admit it! You are jealous!"_ Sirius was hissing at Remus.

"_I am not jealous!_" Remus retorted back as his normally soft expression was contorted with anger. He had jabbed a finger into Sirius chest.

"_Yeah I think you are,_" Sirius said stiffly. "_Admit it Remus. You like her and you're angry that I did something about it but you never had the courage or more precisely, the balls to do anything about it!_"

Remus' expression darkened and he placed both hands flat against Sirius' chest and shoved him backward. Sirius stumbled slightly but once he got his footing, he went to lunge back to Remus. Danni quickly intervened and Sirius raised his right arm, his hand clenched into a fist. He drew it back and released it. He heard a cry, but he realized Remus was still standing, completely unharmed. Sirius lowered his arm and blinked a few times. He looked and saw Danni standing between them, blood flowing from both nostrils. She had a hand covering her nose to try and stem the bleeding, but it wasn't stopping.

Sirius swallowed.

"Oh shit," he said in a guilty tone. "Danni, I'm so sorry."

Sirius felt sick to his stomach when he realized he'd hit her. She had stepped in between them to keep them from fighting.

Large puddles of blood now dripped onto the floor and splattered onto Remus' shoes. James quickly rushed forward.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing right away," James said quietly as he put his arm around Danni's shoulders. Peter was on her other side, helping her too. They headed off down the corridor. Remus gave Sirius a cold look before following behind them.

Sirius' stomach was churning with guilt and he eventually followed.

Madam Pomfrey gave Danni a Gulits Potion that stemmed the blood flow. Remus was sitting on the empty cot across from her. James and Peter were standing. Sirius came up behind them, looking like a child that had been caught stealing money out of their parents' wallets. But this was much worse compared to that.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said. "She had a broken nose, but I fixed that. She's as good as new now. What on earth happened?"

They all looked at Sirius but Danni piped up.

"I'd fallen down the stairs. I'm such an uncoordinated person."

"Alright just rest a minute and then you can leave," Madam Pomfrey said softly as she bustled away to tend to 3rd year that had just came in.

Sirius swallowed and took several steps toward her, eventually sitting on the cot beside her. Danni turned to him.

"Dan," he said thickly. "I'm so sorry. I would've never intended to hit you."

"No, just Remus," she said irritably. "You two were acting like a bunch of 5 year olds! What where you arguing about that was so important that you wanted to hit him?"

Danni glared from Sirius to Remus. She was angry at both of them. Sirius for attempting to hit Remus, and Remus for shoving Sirius in the first place.

The two of them looked at each other. She could see their wheels turning. Finally, it was Remus who spoke. He cleared his throat before answering.

"We were arguing over you,"

Danni looked at them.

"Me? Why me?" she inquired narrowing her eyes at them.

Again, they exchanged looks. Danni caught on.

"Look," she said angrily. "If one of you likes me, then dammit get the courage up to tell me! Don't act like a bunch of asinine fools! As of right now, I'm disgusted with both of you."

She got up and stood wobbly for a bit before James quickly rushed to her side and so did Peter. She shook her head and left the hospital wing on her own with no help. Once she was gone from sight, James and Peter turned to Remus and Sirius.

"What was really going on?" James asked with a raised eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest, looking from Remus to Sirius like a stern father.

Sirius swallowed and replied.

"I-I like her, like more than a best friend. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and Remus went all commando on me," Sirius said.

James moved his eyes onto Remus now. Remus sensed that he was going to be defeated. There was no way Danni would go out with him, or fall in love with him. He stood up.

"Sirius, you won," he said in a defeated tone and just turned, leaving them in the hospital wing.

Danni was angry at both Remus and Sirius as she sat in the courtyard on one of the stone benches in front of the water fountain. Behind her the water tinkled softly. She sat and crossed her legs. But then she began wondering about why they were fighting in the first place. Apparently, one of them liked her…really liked her. She'd never actually considered Sirius, but he certainly was handsome. She'd be the envy of all the girls in school. She looked up and caught Remus walking in the opened outside corridor. His cloak was bundled up around him as he was walking back into the main part of the castle and vanished from her sight. She was best friends with him, even loving him like a brother…but then those new feelings began arising in her and she found herself liking him a lot too. She was confused and sighed. She buried her face into her right hand.

Eventually, she made her way back into the castle and back to the common room. Remus was sitting in the common room, reading in front of the fireplace. A light orange glow was omitting from the fire and it was cast over him. He was intent on reading, but as Danni approached she could see the faint mist in his eyes. He suddenly sensed she was there and he quickly blinked and closed the book, slipping it back into his bag.

"Oh sorry," Remus apologized. "I'll leave."

Danni went to open her mouth to tell him he could stay but it was too late. Remus stood up and walked past her. His robes gently brushing up against her. Sighing, she flopped onto the couch and stared into the fire.


	4. tHe BrEaKuP

Steel Bars

Chapter 4-ThE bReAkUp

Danni stayed like that in front of the fireplace for quite a while until the portrait entrance opened and she looked up. Sirius stepped through the entranceway, still looking utterly guilty and horrible for hitting her. He stepped forward and sat down beside her.

"I really feel horrible for hitting you and attempting to hit Remus," he apologized quietly.

Danni sighed too.

"I just wish that if one of you liked me then you could've just told me honestly," she said turning to face Sirius.

Sirius nodded.

"I agree," he said.

"Who was it exactly?" she inquired curiously tilting her head to the side.

Sirius' expression faltered slightly. He knew Remus liked her as well. But he didn't want to tell her because he wanted Remus to tell her himself. With Sirius, it didn't matter to him much if he got rejected…but Remus was another story. Poor guy thought there was something wrong with him. Truthfully, Sirius did like Danni, _a lot_. He hoped that maybe she'd give him a chance to prove that he's not an a hole.

"Me," Sirius answered quietly. "I-I was hoping that maybe you could give me a second chance to prove that I'm not an ass."

Danni's lip twitched. She thought about it for a bit. She found herself thinking about Sirius too in a different way, as well as Remus. But from the looks of things, Remus wasn't the one who liked her.

"Sure," Danni said at last after a few moments. "And I'm still a little annoyed, but I'm working on forgiving you."

Sirius broke into a relieved grin.

"Great! There's a trip to Hogsmeade for Halloween. We can go together," Sirius said brightly.

Danni nodded at him in response. He was relieved that Danni was starting to forgive him and wanted to get back on her good graces again. He hated having her angry with him.

Danni nodded and he stood up, still grinning and headed into the boys' dorm.

Remus was sitting cross legged on his bed, with the coverings parted, reading a book. Sirius entered the boys' dorm, grinning from ear to ear. James looked up. He'd been playing a game of Wizards' Chess with Peter. James couldn't help but find Sirius' grin contagious.

"What are you so happy about?" James asked.

"Danni said she'd come with me to Hogsmeade for Halloween," he said happily. "She's giving me a second chance to prove that I'm not a complete ass."

"That's great, mate," James said.

Remus' fingers dug into the books opened faces. He bit back a retort that he wanted to tell Sirius so badly. He didn't want Danni angry with him even more than she was already. It was taking a lot of will power not to snap at Sirius again. Deciding that sleep would be a safer choice, Remus closed his book and tossed it onto the nightstand. He reached up and put the light out, turning his back to James, Sirius and Peter, who didn't even seem to notice him. He shut his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Once he was calm, he'd drifted off to sleep.

The next day was Halloween. Some of the students had gone home to their families. Lily had gone back to her home. The Marauders however remained behind. Danni had stayed too, seeing as she had no immediate family. Her grandmother sent her an owl her letting her know that she was alright and looking forward to Christmas to see her again.

Danni felt a lump forming in her throat. Her grandmother was the only link to her family that she knew existed somewhere, but couldn't find them.

There were a bunch of students going to Hogsmeade that day. Sirius was absolutely beside himself that Danni had agreed to go with him. He was standing with James and Peter talking as Danni rounded the corner. She'd changed out of her uniform and robe and was now wearing a pair of jeans, a white sweater and a white parka. She'd put a warm hat over her head and her chocolate brown hair hung over each shoulder. She'd applied a light blue eye shadow, pale pink blush and clear lip gloss. Just as she reached them, she spied Remus coming out of the courtyard, and he began heading back into the castle. Danni reached out as he passed her and lightly grabbed his arm.

"Remus," she said softly staring up into his face. "Are you coming to Hogsmeade?"

Remus felt his pulse quicken staring into her pretty face. Her face was naturally rosy from the cold and she looked absolutely wonderful. It took him a minute to find his voice.

"N-No," he finally stuttered out. "I've got a lot of work to do."

Sadness fell across Danni's face.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I was hoping that you would come. I miss talking to you."

Remus' heart panged with guilt.

"I don't want to make you anymore angrier with me than you already am," he replied.

Danni looked at him. She wasn't angry at them anymore just utterly confused a little.

"Remus, I'm not angry with you anymore," she said. "Please, I want you to come."

She was looking up at him with a pleading expression on her face. Remus found himself relenting until Sirius came up beside her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Remy you coming to Hogsmeade? Peter and James are heading to Honeydukes. Dan and I might hit Madam Cherub's for a quick tea," he said grinning as he pressed his face against the side of Danni's face and whispered something in her ear. She chuckled slightly, but then turned her expression back to Remus, who was trying to keep his breakfast down.

"I see," Remus mused with a slight touch of mock in his tone. "And where would that leave me exactly?"

"You can come with us," Danni said promptly before Sirius had a chance to reply.

_Right and watch you two __snog__ while I'm sitting there like a third wheel? No thanks, _Remus thought to himself.

"No thanks," he said indifferently. "I'd feel like a third wheel."

Sirius looked at him sadly before turning to Danni to tell her that they were leaving for Hogsmeade. Sirius joined Peter and James but Danni remained and Remus turned to leave. Danni hesitated briefly before catching up to Remus just as he stepped into the outer corridor.

"Remus," she said gently taking his arm and forcing him to turn around to face her. He did. She stood in front of her and she looked up into his face, searching for the old Remus.

"What's wrong?" she inquired worriedly. "You've become very withdrawn and snippy lately. Is there something wrong? Is it near the full moon?"

Her tone dropped to almost a whisper on the last words so no one would over hear her. He stared into her pretty face. How could he tell her that he was in love with her, when his best friend was in love with her as well?

"Yeah," he lied finally. "The last thing."

Danni wasn't sure he was being truthful but she didn't press him any further. To Remus' surprise, Danni stepped forward and slipped her arms around him, drawing him close against her. She snuggled up against him, pressing her right cheek against his chest. His breath seemed to freeze in his chest as he felt her body pressing against his. The top of her head was pressing against his throat and chin. A gentle breeze fluttered, catching several tendrils of her hair.

"Don't worry," she whispered briefly closing her eyes. "We're here for you."

As much as Remus wanted to hold her, he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. He awkwardly stroked her hair and forced himself to take a step back out of her embrace even though he secretly wanted to have her keep holding onto him.

"You'd best get going," he said swallowing a lump. "Sirius is waiting for you. I'll be fine. I'm gonna keep myself busy with work."

He forced himself to smile before turning and continuing to the castle.

Danni stood, completely torn and confused. She'd hugged him but he'd not returned the embrace. She slowly turned around and headed back to James, Sirius and Peter.

Once they were at Hogsmeade, James and Peter headed off to Honeydukes. Sirius and Danni entered Madam Cherubs, a small romantic pub where all the couples went during trips. Danni was sitting across from Sirius as a witch waitress took their order and then left to attend to another table. Danni just sat, absentmindedly stirring her tea. Her eyes were fixated on the tea as though seeing it for the first time in her life. Sirius sensed something was deeply wrong and gently reached over and placed his hand over hers. At that, Danni jumped a mile from being startled.

"What?" she asked alarmed and wide eyed.

Sirius carefully scrutinized her. She'd been in a fog the entire time they were there.

"Are you alright?" he inquired worriedly. "You've been sort of out of it since you got here."

Danni forced a smile on her face.

"I'm just worried about NEWTS and everything I guess," she lied smiling as she took a sip of her tea.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. He knew that was a lie.

"Danni, what's really bothering you?" he prodded gently.

Danni knew there was no fooling Sirius. She sighed and told him what happened with Remus. Sirius listened and knew exactly what was going on with Remus. He really loved Danni and was now acting like a child that didn't get his way. If he'd had the courage to tell Danni in the first place, then he'd be set. But he wasn't about to compromise things as he really liked Danni as well.

Of course, Sirius didn't relay this to Danni, and instead told her that Remus takes NEWTS seriously and his mind is probably on a lot of other things. She seemed to accept this and cheered up slightly.

Once Hogsmeade was over, they headed back to the castle. Sirius, James and Peter had gone off down to the kitchens for a snack leaving Danni to roam around. She immediately headed to the library and sure enough, found Remus there. She broke into a grin and flopped into a seat across from him.

"Hey," she said brightly. "How's the work coming along?"

She peered at the papers and textbooks scattered in front of him on the table. Remus didn't even seem to hear her.

"Remus?" she asked again loudly.

Still nothing. It was like talking to a Muggle with earphones in their ears. Finally Danni got up, stood beside him and leaned down, placing both palms face down on top of the book with a loud 'thud'. He jumped from being startled. He looked up at her.

"What?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"I was talking to you and you didn't even hear me," she said. "I had asked you how the work was coming along."

"It's going fine," he said indifferently.

Finally, Danni had enough. She knew something was bothering him and it wasn't the NEWTS.

She leaned into him, causing the silver heart shaped locket to dangle over the textbooks as she put her face close to his.

"What is going on with you?" she demanded angrily. "You've been acting snippy and you've had an attitude."

Remus couldn't believe how close her face was to his but he shook himself and slowly stood up, keeping both palms on top of the books, his fingertips inches from her own, but he kept his face close to hers.

"What's been going on with me? What's been going on with _you_ lately? Fawning over Sirius when you never said a word about liking him before. And I know you're dying to tell me how the 'date' went with Hogsmeade today right? How you and Sirius had a wonderful time and how you'd snogged until it was time to come back right?" Remus demanded coldly.

Danni's hazel eyes flashed and she reached up and smacked him. There were tears forming in her eyes now and Remus stood, jutting his jaw and biting his bottom lip and keeping his eyes on hers. He'd never hit her back though. As much as she'd keep hitting him, he'd never retaliate.

"How dare you," she snarled. "For your information, I was having a miserable time because I was worried about you. And we never snogged alright? So excuse me if I didn't have a good time. I definitely think you need a break from schoolwork because I don't like the Remus I see before me."

Remus' eyes briefly flashed, showing an amber arc around the pupils. He put his face closer to Danni's so that their noses were inches apart.

"Well, if you don't like the Remus you see, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore because this is me. And yes, I think I do need a break, but it's not from schoolwork," he said coldly and reached around her to grab his bag and he stepped around her his shoulder bumping into hers as he left the library. She heard the door slam behind her and her body jumped from the sudden loud noise. For a moment, she stood, not believing what she had just heard. It took a minute to register what had happened. Remus had ended their friendship and the worst part was, she had no clue as to why. The REAL reason why. She burst into hysterical tears and just dropped to her knees beside the table. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and sat back on the heels of her feet. Her hair had fallen forward, shielding the never ending flow of tears. She'd felt like she'd just had her heart ripped out and set on fire. She raised her hands to her face and buried it into her palms. Her sobs echoed through the library.

Severus Snape had just entered the library when he'd heard the sobs. It took him a minute to realize where it was coming from. Danni was kneeling in the floor of the library next to table. She was hugging herself and rocking back and forth. He headed over to her and hefted the pants legs up to his slacks and he crouched down in front of her. His onyx eyes were locked on her. His shoulder length greasy black hair framed his eyes.

"Danni? Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Danni raised her eyes to see Severus crouched down in front of her. Her cheeks were damp with tear streaks. He reached out to help her stand and he slowly rose with her. He had his hands on her shoulders. Without saying a word, she just burst into fresh tears and stepped closer to him. She slipped her arm around him and drew him against her in an embrace. Severus was stunned and awkward as he'd never had a girl hug him before. Slowly, he encircled his arms around Danni.

Danni shut her eyes against the gentle warmth of Severus' Slytherin robes.

"What happened?" Severus asked clearing his throat.

"R-Remus," Danni sobbed. "Ended our friendship and the worst part is I don't even know why!"

Severus thought. He'd never been close to the Marauders' especially since Potter and Black loved to torment him. But Lupin, Lupin never intentionally hurt anyone although Severus wondered why he never told Potter and Black off.

Just as he was about to respond, the library door opened up. Severus looked up and spied James and Sirius entering.

"Get your filthy hands off her," Sirius snarled as he reached into his robe and pulled out his wand. He aimed it at Severus. James did the same.

Danni whipped around and glared at them.

"Whoa Danni," Sirius said becoming alarmed. "What did that slimeball do to you?"

"I did nothing," Severus said coolly. "It was your friend Lupin."

"Don't lie," Sirius said as he took a step forward but Danni stepped in front of Severus.

"He's right!" she yelled.

James and Sirius still kept their wands aimed at Severus.

"Remus ended our friendship and I don't even know why," Danni sobbed to Sirius and James.

James and Sirius looked at each other and slowly lowered their wands. At that moment, Remus came back into the library and realized he'd forgotten his quill. He stood stunned at the scene before him. He took one look at Danni's face and the guilt overwhelmed him, but he knew he was making the right decision. She'd be better off with Sirius anyway. Besides, with him changing he'd be terrified he'd end up hurting her when he was in wolf form. He couldn't bare to live with himself.

"Forgot my quill," he said indifferently and marched right past Danni without even looking at her. He grabbed his quill and went to leave, but James grabbed the front of his robe and uniform. Danni was led out by Sirius. Severus remained behind. James lightly, but firmly banged Remus up against the table and spoke right into his face.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but we all see it," James snarled at him. "I know there's a problem, a good reason for breaking Danni's heart, ending 6 years of friendship. Fix it Remus, or swear I will fix you."

James released Remus' robe and uniform and then turned and left too. Severus gave him a cold look before he too, left leaving Remus alone with his thoughts. He'd felt utterly depressed for ending the friendship like that, but his fears surfaced. He could see himself attacking Danni in wolf form, making her like him or worse, killing her. Remus angrily kicked at the table leg and sank to the floor with his back pressed against the table leg. He landed in a heap, sitting on his rear with his legs stretched out. He felt tears forming in his green eyes and before he knew it, he began sobbing too. He loved Danni, more than life but she was in love with Sirius. The only girl whom he'd loved, and whom saw him as himself, was not able to be his. He continued to sob as all the pain and hurt escaped him.


	5. ReMuS' aCcIdEnT

Steel Bars

Chapter 5-ReMuS' aCcIdEnT

After what seemed like hours, Remus finally managed to stop. He got up off the floor and dusted his robes off.

He gathered up his things again and left the library. He felt even more miserable knowing Danni was no longer in his life. As excruciating as it was, he knew it was the right choice.

He turned the corner and spied Lucius and his fellow friends. Dolohov, McNair and Goyle. They were walking toward him as he was heading toward them at the same time.

"Look what we have here guys," Lucius drawled. "It's the half breed."

They snickered, but Remus was in no mood to fight and he went to step around them, but they blocked him.

"Go screw yourself," Remus spat at them.

Lucius smirked and clenched his fist. He drew his arm up and punched Remus right in the face. Remus went down. He felt sharp punches, kicks and a few times, he'd been Crucio'd. His body was screaming in pain as he laid there in a fetal position. His face was battered, bruised and bloody from opened cuts from the punches. He felt one last spell hit him before he blanked out and darkness swept over him.

Danni was sobbing into Lily's shoulder as they sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Lily's arms were around her and she was looking at James, Sirius and Peter with a sort of scowl.

"You probably filled his head with all kinds of things," she hissed to them over Danni's sobbing. "No wonder he did that!"

"We did no such thing!" James retorted angrily. "We don't even know why he did that!"

Danni pulled away from Lily and sniffled.

"Either way, he's not in my life anymore and he probably hates me," Danni sniffled wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Excuse me I'm going to head to the dorm room."

She got up quickly and left. Sirius watched her leave with a pained expression on his face. At that moment, a fellow Gryffindor named Amanda Harris burst into the common room. Her face was all flushed and she was out of breath. She had one hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath.

"Guys, Remus is in the hospital wing," she choked out. "He's in bad shape too!"

At that moment, the air inside the common room seemed to become thick with ice and freeze. Peter, Sirius and James jumped to their feet.

"Evans, go get Danni," James ordered Lily.

Lily put a hand on her hips and looked at him scowling.

"Potter the day you order me around is the day…" Lily's voice trailed off angrily but James cut her off.

"Evans, NOW! This isn't the time to be deciding on who orders who!" James spat and Lily quickly bolted from the room. Sirius, Peter and James bolted from the common room and rushed to the hospital wing.

Danni was sitting on her bed cross legged when Lily burst into the dorm. Without a word, she marched over to Danni, grabbed her hand and began pulling her to her feet.

"What? Lily, where are we going?" Danni asked confused as her bare feet began sliding on the floor from the force Lily was dragging her with. Lily had Danni's arm outstretched and was gripping her hand tightly in her own.

"Hospital wing," Lily answered in a monotone.

"Why? What's going on?" Danni asked wide eyed and confused.

"Remus is hurt," was all Lily said and without further talk or interruption, she dragged Danni all the way to the hospital wing.

Once she was there, she spied James, Sirius and Peter standing around a cot. Lily pushed Danni right up to them and released her hand. Danni stood between James and Sirius. Lily put a comforting hand on James' shoulder before sitting on an opposite cot. She crossed her legs and watched everyone with a solemn expression on her face. Danni shook her head and went to take a step away.

"N-no I can't be here," she stammered turning her face away toward James, but James gently but firmly turned her back around and forced her to sit in the chair that was beside Remus' cot. Sirius stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Danni looked at Remus with tears in her eyes. His face was swollen and cut in several places; he had a black eye and what was worse was Madam Pomfrey had said he'd been Crucio'd a few times.

"He's very weak at this point," she explained to them with a grave and somber expression. "But with treatments he should be good as new shortly."

"Should be?" Sirius asked thickly not taking his eyes off Remus.

"Well, he's got a few broken bones and some internal injuries he's pretty badly beaten up. But from what I've assessed, he will make a recovery," Madam Pomfrey said softly as she put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and turned to attend another student.

"I swear to God I'm going to kill whoever did this to him," James snarled, punching a fist into an opened palm threateningly.

"I agree," Sirius said venomously.

Danni just sat there not believing it was Remus she was seeing lying there in such horrible shape. She swallowed thickly and felt a lump of tears rising again. James gave Danni a small hug. Sirius leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't stay here and watch him anymore. I want to go find out who did this," James snarled as he gave Danni another hug before leaving. Sirius copied him, also giving Danni another kiss before following James. Peter looked at Danni with sympathy and placed a small chubby hand on her arm before following Sirius out. Lily remained behind and watched Danni's reaction.

Danni slowly reached her hand out and gently closed it around Remus' hand that was lying at his sides. She intertwined her fingers with his and stared at him through blurry vision as tears had begun forming in her eyes.

"Please wake up Remus," she whispered in a constricted voice.

Remus didn't move a muscle.

2 WEEKS LATER

Danni stayed beside Remus' cot day and night, not moving an inch. Madam Pomfrey allowed her to stay and often had her meals brought here. Sirius was noticing a change in Danni as well. He began realizing that Danni wanted to be with Remus.

He entered the hospital wing and saw her. She was sitting forward in the chair with her arms crossed on the side of Remus' cot and she had her head buried in them. She was sound asleep, but her hand was still locked on Remus'. Sirius gently approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently stirring her. Danni woke up with a start.

"What? Huh?" she asked fully alert now. She realized it was Sirius. She sighed.

"Hey," Sirius said warmly crouching down beside her. "How is he?"

They'd been unsuccessful at finding who had done this to him. Their hope began dwindling like a candle light caught in a breeze.

"He's doing better. Madam Pomfrey said all his internal injuries are healing. But I don't know why he won't wake up," Danni said in cracked voice. Sirius placed his hand over hers. He swallowed. He had to do this. She wanted to be with Remus and as much as Sirius loved her, it wasn't fair that she didn't feel the same way back. They both needed to be with someone that felt the same way.

"Danni, listen," Sirius began forcing his tone to be steady. "I think we need to break up."

"What?" Danni asked wide eyed. "Why?"

Sirius forced a smile on his face. "Because I know the truth," he said quietly. "I know that Remus loves you…I mean _loves_ you and I know you want to be with him."

Danni went to protest, but Sirius shook his head as though it was final.

"I'll be fine don't worry," he said earnestly. "This won't affect our relationship don't worry okay?"

Danni just stood, completely dumfounded like a deer caught in the headlights. Sirius smiled and stood up, lightly kissing Danni on the lips before leaving the hospital wing. They'd been forced to go to class and Sirius had visited Danni during Charms so he needed to get back. But every spare minute they came and checked on him.

Still in a bit of a daze, Danni contemplated over what Sirius had told her. So Remus loved her, or was in love with her. She looked at Remus' bruised but healing face now. It was completely healed with the swelling, but he still had a black eye. Danni sighed again and lowered her head back to her arms. She went to close her eyes when she suddenly felt Remus squeezing her hand. Immediately, her head popped up and she looked at him. He moaned and opened his eyes. At first, his vision was blurry but as he blinked it began clearing again.

"Remus?" Danni said happily and ecstatically.

"Danni?" Remus asked in a dry, rough voice.

Relieved, Danni pushed back her chair and leapt to her feet. She leaned down and easily put her arms around him, hugging him carefully. Remus again, didn't hug her back. Once she released him, feeling a bit hurt, Remus turned to her.

"Where are James, Sirius and Peter?" he demanded cringing as he shifted slightly.

"Class, why?" Danni asked feeling hurt that he wasn't glad to see her first.

"I need to talk to them," he answered as Madam Pomfrey came over to him and began making a fuss over him, glad that he was awake and alert again.

"I'll go get them," she said in a defeated undertone. She got up and left. She entered Charms class and gesturing to James, Sirius and Peter.

"He's awake. He wants to talk to you," she relayed deflated.

They let out a whoop and quickly rushed out of the classroom, leaving Professor Flitwick completely confused.

Once everyone was gathered around the cot, Danni was sitting on an opposite cot with her legs crossed. She had her hands raised and she was pretending to find her nails interesting while Remus spoke to James and the others.

"It was Lucius," Remus said. "Lucius, Dolohov, McNair and Goyle. They did it."

"Mother…." Sirius began angrily but James glared at him warningly.

"Alright. We'll fix things," James said angrily and raised his eyes to where Danni was, interested in her nails. "And speaking of fixing things."

He said meaningfully to Remus, who followed his gaze to Danni. The Marauder's left, leaving Remus and Danni alone. Danni lowered her hands and looked at Remus. Remus cleared his throat. He gestured to the empty chair beside his cot and Danni got up, and sat there. She crossed her legs and continued to stare at her hands that were folded in her lap.

There was a bit of a silence before Remus spoke.

"Danni," he said quietly. "I didn't mean anything I said to you in the library…anything. I was just-well, my mind…I wasn't myself really." he finished lamely. "My mind was on something and I should not have said those horrible and cruel things to you. I know its no excuse for my behavior, but I would've never said those things. That thing that was on my mind is now gone for good."

Remus gave her a smile. He began realizing too that he was being a horrible friend by being jealous of Sirius. Danni deserved the best and you couldn't get any better than Sirius. What was worse he could've spent those two weeks talking to Danni.

"Why weren't you glad to see me just now?" Danni asked.

"Oh I was," Remus said honestly. "I just really needed to tell them who caused this. That was all."

Danni smiled and lowered her eyes to her hands again. A solemn expression fell across it.

"What's wrong?" Remus demanded worriedly.

"Sirius broke up with me," Danni said quietly and softly.

Remus' expression fell too. But oddly, his heart was light.

"Oh," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I shall talk to him for you."

Danni shook her head.

"No, it's alright, don't worry about it," she said.

He opened his arms, inviting her for a hug. He also felt bad that each time she'd hugged him, he'd never returned the embrace. Danni smiled and stood up, leaning over him to hug him. His arms encircled her, pulling her against him. The minute her body was pressing against his, he felt this strange tingle running through his body. After a few minutes, he released her and she sat back down in the chair.

"God knows that James is doing to Lucius and his bunch," he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah I know," Danni agreed grinning.

A few days later, Remus was released from the hospital wing. They'd found out that James and Sirius had turned around and beaten the snot out of Lucius, Dolohov, Goyle and McNair, which resulted in detention for them, but they didn't care. Remus' black eye was still apparent, but it was now a shade of purple and was fading quickly.

Things were finally back to normal between them. Remus remembered that Sirius had broken up with Danni and pulled him aside.

"Why'd you break up with Danni?" Remus asked looking at him.

Sirius put a hand on Remus' shoulder. He leaned in to speak to him clearly.

"Because, my friend, she wants to be with you," Sirius answered simply.

Remus looked at him puzzled.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

Sirius smirked and playfully turned Remus so that they both could see Danni clearly, who was talking with Peter.

"She wants _you_ mate," Sirius said softly. "Did you know that she spent the entire two weeks at your bedside? They brought her meals there. She never left you."

Remus' pulse quickened at the thought. He had no idea that she'd spent the entire time he was in the hospital by his bedside.

"She was miserable," Sirius continued. "I could see she loves you. So I broke up with her because I know you both want each other. Don't you think its' about time to say something to her?"

Remus shook his head furiously.

"No," he said quickly and firmly. "And don't you dare say anything either. It's not the right time."

Sirius raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Of course he'd already told Danni that but Remus didn't have to know that.

"When is it going to be the right time? When someone handsome and popular snatches her and they're off getting married?" Sirius demanded of Remus. "It won't be me this time."

Remus just stood there, watching her talk to Peter. He felt drawn to her now and watching her laugh with Peter, he realized that Sirius was right. He did need to tell her the truth about his feelings. But then the doubt rose up in him like a bubbling volcano.

"But Sirius, she doesn't want a werewolf," he said quietly. "She wants someone normal."

"How do you know when you haven't even asked her or told her how you feel? How do you know what her reaction will be?" Sirius asked simply.

"Because that's every girls' reaction," Remus said bitterly. "They're either terrified or disgusted."

Sirius sighed.

"Remus Danni isn't like every girl alright? You told her who you are…who you truly are. She was scared sure which is normal…but then she came back to you. That shows that she doesn't care. She only cares about you."

Remus sighed again and Sirius patted him on the shoulder before stepping around him to continue down the corridor.

Remus hesitated before he approached Danni. Peter grinned up at him and headed after Sirius. Remus linked arms with Danni and they too began walking to class.

Danni snuggled up against Remus' arm as they headed to Care of Magical Creatures. The class was held outside with Professor Grubblyplank.

"I missed talking to you," Danni said quietly as they stepped into the courtyard, which was en route to the section of grounds where it was held.

"I know," Remus said even quieter. "I still feel awful for the way I treated you."

Danni shook her head and looked up at him.

"Forget it okay? Let's just move on and forget it ever happened," she said softly.

That was it. Remus couldn't forget how horrible he'd been to her, someone he loved and cared about but he nodded and they finally came upon the class, which was already surrounding a small enclosed paddock. Remus and Danni approached and just as she approached, this large figure leapt over the paddock fence and charged at her.


	6. ThE ViSiOn

Steel Bars

Chapter 6-The Vision

Danni screamed and quickly raised her arms above her face protectively. She was waiting for the large object to crash into her, but nothing came. She lowered her arms and realized the entire Slytherin house was roaring with laughter at her. She saw why.

The large object that had jumped over the paddock railings was nothing more than the groundskeepers' dog, Artis. Hagrid's large grey wolfhound had seen her and wanted to greet her happily. His tail was wagging at the sight of the Marauders. She felt her body relaxing slightly but scowled at the Slytherins. She gave the dog an awkward pat before it took off galloping back to Hagrid's hut.

"Oh no! The killer oaf!" a Slytherin girl roared with laughter pretending to be terrified as Artis' back retreated back to the hut. Sirius growled at her and threatened to take his wand out but restrained himself as Professor Grubblyplank called everyone forward. They gathered around the paddock. They were learning about unicorns. Professor Grubblyplank explained that they didn't like the mans touch, that women were the only ones able to really approach it. She let them into the paddock while the guys remained behind. But as Danni approached a unicorn, after they'd been paired into groups, her unicorn suddenly whinnied and tossed its head up, the white horn catching the sunlight briefly. Danni froze, confused as she tried to calm it down. The more she tried to calm it down, the more the animal got agitated and terrified. Then, the unicorn charged.

Danni was frozen in the spot with fear. The unicorn's hooves thundered over the ground and its head was lowered, using the horn as a lance. The tail was held up high like a flag and the mane blew back. The unicorn drew closer to Danni. She shut her eyes and waited for the horn to pierce her.

The next thing she knew, strong but gentle hands grabbed her and pulled her to the side. From the force she lost her balance and landed on top of the person who had pulled her. The unicorn vanished into the Forbidden Forest, its pure white coat vanishing into the darkness. Danni opened her eyes and realized that it had been Severus who'd saved her. Her hair dangled above his chest.

"Err," she said somewhat embarrassed. "Thank you Severus."

She shakily got to her feet and Severus got up too, dusting the dirt off his robes and uniform. He just nodded.

The Marauder's came up behind Danni immediately.

"Are you alright?" Remus demanded peering at her worriedly. He didn't understand why the unicorn did that and he knew that more than likely it would've impaled her.

Danni nodded and turned to them.

"Severus saved me," she explained softly.

James and Sirius explained looks.

"Snivellus," James began in a silky tone. "I bet that was very exciting for you…having a girl on top of you instead of a blow up doll."

The entire Gryffindor section roared with laughter. A few of them were laughing so hard they were crying. The Slytherin section came up behind Severus.

"Watch it Potter," Lucius Malfoys voice drawled as the next thing Danni knew, she was staring at the tip of his wand aimed at her. "You wouldn't want your precious sweetheart to get into anymore trouble now would you? We already took care of that half breed of yours."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all had their wands out too, their arms snaked around Danni.

"Shut it Malfoy, or we'll repeat what we did to you earlier," James rasped.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Danni yelled rounding on the Marauders. "Severus SAVED ME alright? We owe him some thank yous!"

Severus' cheeks flushed with color.

"Severus," Lucius said in a crooning tone. "You saved that wench from the unicorn…why? I would've let it impale her. One less filth around here."

At that, Severus' dark eyes flashed with anger.

"Shut up, Lucius," Severus snapped at him. "I saved her because it was the noble thing to do."

Lucius eyed Severus warily.

"Either that or you were hoping she'd be grateful and give you some time down her pants," Lucius said coolly.

Danni stepped right up to Lucius and drew back her hand, smacking him on the cheek.

She didn't even say anything to him except the smack. Lucius went to grab her wrist, but Severus pressed the tip of his wand against Lucius' chest.

"Touch her and I will curse you into oblivion," he said coldly narrowing his eyes.

Lucius just looked smug, as though he knew that's what was going on with Severus. He left, heading back to the castle. James was eyeing Severus too.

"Why did you save her?" he asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"ALRIGHT! THE NEXT TIME A UNICORN CHARGES ME I WILL LET IT KILL ME. FAIR ENOUGH?" Danni screamed at them angrily. She couldn't believe they were arguing over why Severus saved her. Disgusted, Danni gave Severus a soft smile before her expression turned ice cold as she looked at the Marauder's, and then stormed after Lucius and the rest of the Slytherins that headed back into the castle.

She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room on the couch with her legs crossed. In her lap was a book that was propped open and she was reading it. A few minutes later, the portrait entrance opened and the Marauder's entered. James cleared his throat to announce that he was there. Danni completely ignored him.

They stepped over to her and took seats all around her. Remus was sitting next to her with James. Across from them were Sirius and Peter. She kept her eyes on the book and avoided looking at them.

"Danni, we weren't questioning why he saved you, we were questioning his intent behind it," James said at last.

Danni snapped the book shut and dropped it onto the coffee table. She turned to him, her back pressing against Remus.

"That's technically saying the same thing," she said coldly. "Severus is sweet. He and I get along really well. If that's a problem for you then I'm leaving."

"Danni," Remus said quietly. "We just aren't sure of his intentions. We see the way he looks at you. He likes you…I mean 'likes' you."

"And that's a problem?" Danni asked turning to him now. "That someone else could actually like me?"

"Anyone but Snivellus," James said.

Danni turned to him.

"You aren't my father. None of you are. I determine who I date or hang out with or even better…who my friends are,"

With that she got up and stormed from the common room, heading into the girls dorm.

Remus sat and watched her leave. His heart sank. The four of them were rather subdued. James, Sirius and Peter headed off to bed, but he remained up. He checked his watch. It was just about midnight now. He heard someone coming in and looked up to see Danni.

The orange reflection of the fire omitted off of her and she came and sat down beside him, tucking one leg underneath her.

"Look," she said quietly. "I know you guys are just looking out for me…but I can handle myself."

Remus looked into her face. She was so beautiful. He sighed.

"We know that. We're worried about Severus. We know he's with the Dark Lord," Remus said leaning close to her so that their faces were inches apart.

Danni looked at him startled.

"I highly doubt that," she said dismissively. "Do you have proof?"

Remus shook his head.

"Well then," she answered simply.

Remus exhaled again and moved his face closer to hers. She playfully raised an eyebrow at him.

"You trying to kiss me or something?" she asked lightly grinning.

"Huh? Oh no," Remus said quickly, hoping she didn't see him blushing.

"Good cause I would've beaten you with my wand," she joked, but her heart was heavy. She was hoping he had been. Remus just chuckled slightly and turned his eyes onto the fireplace. Danni leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before snuggling up against him, draping one arm across his stomach and the top of her head brushed against the crook of his throat. Her head was resting on his chest. Remus immediately felt his breath tightening in his chest and then another sensation that spread through him all the way down to his hips. He shut his eyes hoping that the sensation would vanish. It did eventually after he forced himself to think of Severus in a bikini. Hell any one thinking of that would end up becoming legally blind, but Remus shook himself and the tingling sensation vanished. He gently rested his chin on top of Danni's head and slowly snaked his arms around her, pulling her against him. She let out a content sigh and shut her eyes. He realized that she was exhausted and soon, Danni had fallen completely asleep.

Remus however stayed awake for a bit longer. He was deep in thought, thinking about Danni and the fact that Sirius had broken up with her because he knew that she wanted to be with Remus and that Remus wanted Danni as well. He was terrified to tell Danni how he really felt. They told him that she loved him and felt the same way, but what if they were wrong? He'd lose a best friend whom he loved more than life and anything in the world and he couldn't bare that thought. He mentally shook himself and concentrated on listening to Danni's soft rhythmic breathing. He glanced down at her and he felt a smile forming on her face. She was so peaceful that he eventually pressed his cheek against her head and closed his eyes, eventually dozing off himself.

Around midnight, he was ripped from sleep hearing a shrill ear piercing scream. His eyes snapped open and he found Danni lying in a different position with her head resting on his lap. But now she was wide awake. Pure fear and horror etched on her face. He immediately grabbed her shoulders and put his face close to hers.

"Danni! What's wrong?" he pleaded worriedly lightly shaking her.

Danni seemed to have snapped out of whatever stupor she'd gone into and focused her eyes on his.

"Remus? Oh God!" she said in a shaky voice as she swallowed. "I had the most horrible dream!"

Remus could feel her body shaking violently under his touch.

Danni's mind kept playing the nightmare over again. She felt her body shaking as Remus' hands was on her shoulders. His handsome face was etched with worry as he looked at her. She briefly closed her eyes before opening them again. She forced herself to relive the nightmare as she explained to him what had happened.

"I had that same dream again, you know," she began and Remus nodded knowingly. She took a deep breath and continued. "This time I realized I recognized the people that girl was killing."

She took another deep breath and swallowed. "I think they were my parents."

Remus looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure? How can you tell?" he asked.

Danni shut her eyes, trying to get more details from the dream. She opened them again and picked up on his question.

"Because I saw a portrait behind them. They were holding a baby girl that looks exactly like me. I think this girl killed my parents, but I still don't know who she is or why she did it," Danni replied in a quiet tone as tears began forming in her eyes.

Remus felt his heart sink. Danni was beginning to find out the truth about her past, but Remus began wondering just how horrible or painful it might be. Danni burst into tears and slumped forward into his arms. She pressed her face into the grove of his shoulder and began sobbing. Remus wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He suddenly heard thuds and bangs and the thundering of feet pounding down the stairs. She must've woken the others up when she screamed. Sure enough as Remus raised his eyes to the dorm sections, Sirius and James were already down, dressed in shorts and tee shirts, but their hair was tousled and sticking outwards. However they had concerned and alarmed expressions, widely alert. Lily soon emerged from the girls' section. She was dressed in a nightgown. Her red auburn hair hung over one shoulder. She was looking toward Remus and Danni.

"Is everything alright?" she asked looking from Remus to Danni sobbing into the grove of his shoulder.

"Yes," Remus said. "She had a nightmare. That's all."

Remus looked to James and Sirius meaningfully. They cottoned on and Lily gave Remus a smile before turning around and not even glancing at James or Sirius. She headed back down to the girls dorm, vanishing from site.

James and Sirius approached Remus and he relayed to them what she had seen.

"So she saw this girl kill her parents?" Sirius asked wide eyed, keeping his eyes on Danni's back as she sobbed.

Remus nodded gravely and Danni pulled back from Remus' embrace. She turned to James and Sirius.

"Yes," she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "I saw a picture in the background of them holding a baby that looks exactly like me. Then the girl just killed them using the Killing Curse. Why I have no idea."

James looked at her sympathetically. He put a hand on hers.

"Do you know who gave you that locket?" he asked pointing to the locket that hung around her neck.

Danni thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No," she said. "I've always worn this. I don't know who gave it to me or what E.R.M stands for."

Sirius looked at Danni sadly. So a bit of her past was becoming clear. However from the sound of it, it sounded horrible and complicated. James smirked.

"Well I think its time we go find that out yes?" he said in a shifty tone. Danni looked at him, wondering what he was getting at. She soon found out when he reached out and took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Remus stood up also, wondering what James was doing. James winked at Danni and turned to Sirius.

"Stay here with her. I'll be right back," he said and headed back into the boys' dorm. A few minutes later, he came back with a cloak. The Invisibility Cloak. He grinned at them.

"Let's pay the library a little visit shall we?" he asked.

"James its after 2 in the morning," Danni said awed and shocked.

James snorted. "That's never stopped us before. I can fit three under here. So Danni, you're def the first person, I'm going so that's two. Remus? Sirius? Who wants to go?" James looked from either of them.

Sirius smiled at Remus.

"You go mate, I'm exhausted," he said but there was still a touch of sadness in his voice. He gave Danni a reassuring wink before stepping around them and heading back to the dorm. James threw the cloak over them and easily slipped out. Danni was standing between James and Remus as they made their way out of the common room and began heading to the library.

They rounded the corner and Danni was holding onto James' arm as she saw the caretakers cat shoot across. They stopped dead in their tracks, praying that the cat didn't see them. Luckily, the cat was interested in a mouse and continued to chase it down the hall away from them. Danni released her grip on James' arm and they began moving again.

They entered the library. It was dead silent and dark with the only light coming in through the windows was the crescent moonlight creating triangles of light across the floor and up on the walls and bookshelves. Once they were sure they were alright, James slipped off the cloak and took out his wand.

"_Lumos_," he whispered and the tip of his wand lit up creating more light. Danni looked at him curiously.

"How do you know where to start? This could mean anything," she said fingering the locket.

James looked at her.

"Obviously those are initials," he said simply as though explaining to a child that one and one is two. "What else would they stand for? Everyone Raises Moos? Naw I doubt it."

Danni had to chuckle at that.

"The next question is…did this person attend Hogwarts? We could check the older records," James mused scanning the bookshelves. Remus looked at him with an amused expression.

"That section is over here," he said in the amused tone. He knew James had never really spent more than five minutes or less here, and it wasn't to get books. They followed Remus over to the record section. Remus scanned the spines of the books until he found one and pulled it from the shelf. He leaned against the book shelf and opened the book, propping it open in his palm. James stood on his left side while Danni on his right peering over his arms. Remus scanned the names. He ran an index finger along the names and suddenly stopped at one. His face drained of all color.

"What is it?" Danni asked peering at the book and then at Remus. She noticed James' expression changed too. Remus swallowed and showed her the book where his finger was. Danni's eyes landed on the name:

Elizabeth Ryans Masterson

Slytherin

1912

Infamous Death Eater


	7. A vItAl ClUe

Steel Bars

Chapter 7-A Vital Clue

Danni's eyes widened with horror and denial. She shook her head furiously.

"No," she said firmly. "No way. No way am I related to a Death Eater!"

Remus was watching her. A strange feeling began arising in him. He'd known Danni since the first day and now there was a strong possibility she was related to something they'd all been set against.

"It could be a mistake," James offered. "Those initials could stand for Emily Robyn Morris, the world famous witch who back in the 1300s helped save a Muggles life?"

They all looked at James now. Danni was still shaking her head.

"Have you been able to open that locket up?" Remus asked, forcing his voice to remain cool and nonchalant.

Danni shook her head.

"No, I've tried everything,"

"Everything?" James asked with a sly grin on his face. He was looking at Danni with a strange expression on his face. Remus knew what he was thinking. Using violence to open the locket up.

Danni must've sensed this too because she folded her arms over her chest and bit her bottom lip, chewing on it thoughtfully.

"James, I've not tried smashing it if that's what you mean," she said.

James shrugged.

"That might be the only way to see if there's a picture of someone inside there. That would be the ultimate test to see who you really are related to,"

Remus hated to admit it, but James had a point.

"I think that's the only way, Dan," Remus said quietly as he kept the book open to Elizabeth's page. It had a picture of her standing behind the bars of Azkaban grinning widely. Danni sighed and took off the locket, handing it over to James. James placed the locket on the table and took out his wand.

"_Reducto!_" he said.

A jet of light erupted from the tip of his wand and hit the locket. The light missed the locket, but instead hit the table, causing a large chunk of the wood to be torn off. However, the locket was opened now. Remus was a bit reproving at the fact that school property was damaged, however his interest and attention was turned onto the locket.

Danni lifted it up and gingerly opened the little door with her long fingernails. She pried it open. There was a picture of a woman with long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She showed it to Remus.

Remus felt as though a rock had settled into his stomach. He slowly picked up the book and showed it to Danni. There was no doubt she was related to Elizabeth, the infamous Death Eater.

Danni's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe that she was related to someone who was working with the Dark Lord. James was stunned. The look on Remus' face was enough. She burst into tears and angrily threw down the remains of the locket, brushing past James and storming from the library, not even caring that she wasn't under the Invisibility cloak. All she knew was she had to get away from this.

Danni entered the courtyard and took a seat on the stone bench beside the water fountain. Behind her the water tinkled softly. She sat, and leaned forward burying her face into her hands as she cried. All her life she'd wondered about her family and who she was related to. Now she finds out she's related to one of the most dangerous Death Eaters known in History. Elizabeth had infiltrated a Muggle village and then nonchalantly began killing them for no reason one by one. She would set up the least likely Muggle suspect, shifting the blame onto someone else. The only thing was she never used her magic. It was all done by hand. That's what made her so lethal. No one would ever suspect a witch would do something like that without using any magic. Eventually, Elizabeth moved back into the magical community. She did the same thing, still using the Muggle techniques of murder. It scared half the community to bits because they were all thinking that a Muggle had come into their 'realm'. She was also known to deliver unsuspecting witches, wizards and Muggles to Lord Voldemort for pure torture for fun. She would use the Imperius curse on them, so they had no idea what was going on. Danni sobbed uncontrollably now, her cheeks damp with the trails of tears as they rolled down. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from her left side.

"Danni? What are you doing out this late? You're out of bounds,"

Danni looked up to see Severus standing there. He was the Slytherin Prefect.

"Go a head and take points from Gryffindor," she sobbed. "I don't care."

Severus looked at her startled.

"I'm not going to take points away. I was just wondering why you were out of bounds so late," he inquired as he took a seat next to her, but she scooted away.

"I just found out that I'm related to one of the worst Death Eaters known in history!" she sobbed to him. "Elizabeth Ryans Masterson."

Severus froze.

_So that must've been about her locket then,_ he thought to himself.

"Someone as vile and cruel! The Marauders probably hate me now!" she sobbed.

Severus cleared his throat.

"Well," he said slowly. "I always had a feeling you were more Slytherin than Gryffindor."

Danni lowered her hands from her face and glared at him.

"You jerk!" she sobbed as she jumped to her feet. "I AM NOT NO SLYTHERIN! That is the last thing on this earth I want!"

Severus suddenly looked upset and also stood.

"No! I mean…" his voice trailed off but Danni shook her head furiously.

"Stay away from me!" she said and tore back into the castle.

Remus was sitting back in the Gryffindor common room massaging his temples. James had told Sirius what had happened and now they were discussing it.

"It doesn't matter to me," Sirius said angrily. "She's still Danni. We've known Danni for nearly six years now. I highly doubt she'll want to turn us all over to You-Know-Who."

"I know that," James said quietly. "But it does change things slightly."

"Not to me," Sirius snapped and sat down in the chair in a huff and folded his arms over his chest. Remus was the only one who hadn't spoken yet. Just as he was about to speak, the portrait entrance opened and Danni burst in. She'd been crying hysterically. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained. Immediately, Sirius got up and went over to her, hugging her. Danni seemed stunned for the moment as Sirius released her.

"I know you guys probably hate me now," she said quietly.

"No, Dan," James said quietly. "But we will need some time to get used to the idea. I mean we know you would never hurt anyone. But just give us some time to adjust."

Danni felt even more miserable. Sirius gave James a snarl before retreating to the boys dorm. James followed then Peter giving Danni a small smile. Now, Danni was alone with Remus in the dorm. Danni approached him and took a seat beside him. However Remus got to his feet. Danni looked up at him.

"Danni," Remus said quietly. "This is bad…really bad. The Death Eaters could be coming for you."

"Remus I know!" she sobbed fresh all over again as she stood up. "I never wanted this to be true but it is! You KNOW me! Would I ever hurt the people I love?"

Remus stood in front of her, towering over her to the point she had to tilt her head back to look up at him.

"That's just it! I don't know!" he shouted at her, causing her to cringe. "Death Eaters are the most sinister beings alive. If you were related to Elizabeth, that could mean that your parents were in the same boat! You're entire family could be Death Eaters and you could be working for them right now!"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Danni shouted back at him as angry tears now formed in her eyes. "Do you honestly think I'd turn my back on you, on everyone that's close to me and work for Voldemort? Shit Remus! I'm just now finding out my history!"

Remus briefly cringed at the mention of Voldemort's name but he quickly recovered and stepped even closer to her, putting his face close to hers so that their noses were inches apart.

"You could've been faking all these years! The Sorting hat made its first mistake," he said coldly. "Putting you in here with us when you belong with Snivellus and the rest of the slime Slytherins."

Those words stung Danni as though someone had whipped her. Danni just looked at him in complete shock and disbelief. Remus' angry expression now faltered slightly.

"Well," she said as her voice shook from emotion. "The only mistake I ever made was becoming friends with you. Oh. And don't worry. I won't be here in the morning. I'm leaving. I'm going to Dumbledore right now requesting that I leave. So you won't be in the presence of slime anymore."

With that, she turned and stormed from the common room.

Remus watched her go and sat down frustrated. One half of him wanted to believe that she was herself, that nothing had changed. But the other half was now concerned about her past and the fact that she was related to Elizabeth. Remus sat, burying his head in his hands. He loved her, still more than life. Why was he acting like this now? He should know she'd never harm anyone and just because she was related to a DE, didn't mean she was the same way. Besides, the Sorting Hat would've picked up anything troublesome. She would've ended up in Slytherin for sure. But she didn't. She was put in Gryffindor for a reason. Remus decided that he needed to talk to James too, but first, he wanted to apologize to Danni…if she was still wanting to talk to him.

About an hour later, Danni still had no returned from Dumbledore's office. Alarmed he got up and left the common room, not caring that he could get into trouble for being out of bounds. He used his werewolf senses and managed to track Danni's scent. He jogged down the corridor and turned left, tripping over something solid. Remus landed on his stomach and pulled himself up onto his hands and knees and turned around crawling to the solid object. It was Danni. A large bleeding gash was on her temple and it trickled down her temple. Her eyes were closed.

"Oh geeze, Danni!" he whispered urgently and hovered above her, gently but urgently shaking her awake. She didn't stir.

Danni moaned and emerged from the murkiness. She could hear voices from somewhere around her. They were whispering feverishly about something. Slowly, Danni opened her eyes and blinked a few times, clearing her vision. She soon realized she was lying in the hospital wing. She turned her head slightly and saw Remus, Sirius, James and Peter standing around the cot that she was lying on.

"_For Gods' sake Remus!__ You know her! We all do! Why are you all quick to pass judgment on her even though we've known her for six __freekin__years!__"_ Sirius was hissing at Remus.

"_I'm not saying that! I'm only worried that her 'family' will come and get her putting all of us in danger!_" Remus hissed back.

"Guys shut it," James said in a firm tone. All eyes were suddenly on Danni. Sirius was the first to step forward and sit beside Danni on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a solemn tone.

"Like a hippogriff stepped on my head," Danni moaned.

"What happened?" Remus asked finally coming forward but warily stood at the foot of the cot.

Danni frowned, trying to think exactly.

"Well, after I left the common room," she threw Remus a cold look that would've frozen the stunning spell. "I turned a corner and someone lunged at me. All I remember is something solid and heavy connect with my head. I don't remember anything after that."

Sirius glared at Remus too. James sighed.

"Dan, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know you'd never turn on us. I'm sorry," he apologized automatically.

Danni turned her eyes onto James. She sighed too.

"It's alright," she said. "I mean it doesn't mean I'm gonna turn dark any minute. You all know that."

Sirius and James nodded, along with Peter. Remus was the only one who hadn't spoke yet.

"Come on mate," James said to Sirius and Peter. "Let's tell Dumbledore what happened."

Remus opened his mouth to protest but it was too late. The three of them had left the hospital wing, leaving Remus and Danni alone in the wing.

Remus slowly approached the cot and sank onto it near Danni's thighs. He was staring at his hands, which were folded on his lap. Danni watched him, waiting for him to say something.

Finally Remus spoke.

"Danni, I'm so sorry for the way I behaved. I should've known you would never turn against us," Remus said quietly keeping his eyes locked on his hands. Danni blinked before answering him.

"Remus, it's fine. I know what a shock that must've been for everyone. But I assure you…I'd rather chew off my own foot than join the dark lord."

Remus nodded and then rambled on.

"It-it was just hard for me to accept that someone I care about was related to someone who had done so much evil in both the Muggle community and magical," he said without stopping for breath.

Danni raised an eyebrow at him.

"And it was hard for me to accept that someone I care about to believe that I would actually turn against him,"

Remus raised his eyes to meet hers and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Tou Che," he said breaking into a grin.

Danni grinned back and leaned forward, snaking her arms around him and pulling him close. Their chins rested on one another's shoulders. Remus' expression though Danni couldn't see, was one of love for her. He briefly closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the groove of her shoulder.

Danni felt him do this and she did the same. Her expression was the same toward Remus, all though he couldn't see her.

Lily had entered the hospital wing after hearing what had happened to Danni. As she quietly stepped into the hospital wing, she spied both Danni's and Remus' faces and decided that enough was enough.

"Oh for Heavens' sakes you too!" she cried, making them jump apart from being startled. "Why don't you just admit to one another how you feel already?"

She stepped into the wing and stood at the end of Danni's cot with her arms folded and there was an amused expression on her face.

"Huh?" Remus asked clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Lily moved her eyes onto him.

"Well," she said slowly. "I know that Danni loves you. And Danni, I know for a fact that Remus loves you. So why don't you too just admit to one another?"

Both Remus and Danni looked at each other.

Danni was frozen. So, everyone else knew Remus loved her? Why hadn't he ever said anything? _Perhaps he was scared_ a voice said in Danni's head.

Danni reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is this true, Remus?" she asked quietly in awe and silently feeling elated and happy.

Remus was unsure of whether to reply or not. He glanced from Lily to Danni trying to find the right words.

"Err," he began clearly nervous and as he looked at Danni, he realized that he'd better say something. He wanted to let her know how he really felt toward her. "Yes it is."

He finally said quietly.

Lily watched with a smug expression before she cleared her throat.

"Well anyway, my duty here is done. Dan, I'm glad you're alright," she said concerned before turning and leaving the hospital wing. Remus avoided looking at Danni as she carefully sat up and scooted closer to him.

"Why haven't you said something about it?" she inquired curiously, keeping her eyes on him. Remus shrugged one shoulder.

"I was embarrassed and I wasn't sure if you felt the same way or not," he answered.

Danni grinned.

"Well, I do," she said at last.

Finally Remus raised his eyes to look at her. There was joy filling his chest. He grinned and then Danni slowly broke into an identical grin. Remus wasn't sure if he should make the first move or not, but Danni took the initiative first and leaned forward. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again. Remus hugged her just as tightly.

A few days later, Danni was released from the hospital wing. She still had no idea who had hit her or why. She had no idea things were about to get even more horrifying.


End file.
